


August 20, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Silver Banshee's face as soon as she viewed Amos eating lunch with his daughter in a Metropolis restaurant.





	August 20, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Silver Banshee's face as soon as she viewed Amos eating lunch with his daughter in a Metropolis restaurant before she recalled them defeating her a week ago and prepared to shriek.

THE END


End file.
